


【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 05

by Electra_Electron



Series: The Wolf in The Left Ventricle [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron





	【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 05

 

 

黄昏下的布拉格没有钟声，城墙内外挂满了帝国旗帜，夕阳沉到墙下赶走一只从地平线飞来的乌鸦，那些不知从哪里钻进城墙的晚风将帝旗吹得剧烈起伏，双头鹰要冲破金黄的织面，跟随乌鸦飞去抢夺皇城里的圣鸽国杖。青年从即将关闭的城门缝里挤进去，守城的卫兵一把抓住他的衣领要把他扔回城门外，青年耸肩示意自己没钱来交进城税，他解下系在腰带上的酒袋轻晃着，用莱茵河畔古老作坊酿造的啤酒抵上城门税，卫兵接过酒袋随意放一边挥了挥手让青年进城。拖拽着铁链彻底关紧城门后，卫兵发现酒袋空空荡荡，咬牙瞪着热闹集市的方向，那青年早就逃得没影了，卫兵一脚踢在城门上，坚硬的盔甲和厚重的城门让他疼得跌坐在地。风停了，帝国旗帜脱力地贴回城墙。  
青年在集市里穿来穿去，他驻足于一乐器作坊的蓬顶前，捧起一把短弦提琴细声地拨弄，作坊主放下正在削尖的木刀，告诉他提琴值六十个格尔申银币，青年伸进钱囊的手僵住了：“一把提琴最多也就值十个银币，为什么那么贵？”作坊主对青年上下打量，问他：“小伙子，你大约不是布拉格城的人吧？”  
“我来自科隆。”青年紧紧握住提琴，爱惜地拨弄。  
“自由城市啊。告诉你吧，十个银币在科隆也许能买到一把好琴，在布拉格连取暖用的樟木块都买不到。”作坊主审视着青年过于得体的打扮，“伙计，急着进宫吗？”  
青年对着不远处的城堡叹气。“原先的宫廷乐师染上了痢疾，总管打算招募新乐师，我就赶来试聘，可路上耽搁来晚了，总管大约已经回家吃晚饭了……”  
作坊主递给青年一袋酒。“不会的。这个时候 **查理** 皇帝在单独见 **萨克森公爵** ，总管一定会留下来。”他接下那仅仅十枚银币，“去吧伙计，剩下的等你当上宫廷乐师后有钱了再付。”青年脱下帽子道谢，捧着提琴，集市收摊的人群淹没了他消失进城堡的身影。城堡里垂满紫红的狼毛制作的壁幔，乐师躲过侍卫推开雕花繁杂的门进入一间偏厅，里面没有装饰没有器具，房间对侧是一道虚掩的木门。年轻的乐师喝光坊主给的啤酒，打了个不轻的酒嗝，靠着对面的门坐下，手指又突然闲不住地开始弹奏乐曲，当他仰头看着天花板抱着难得进皇城一次一定要作一首曲子的打算时，眼角瞥见门缝的背后，似乎是一间很宽敞的厅堂，墙壁上的烛灯将对面的厅室照得像正午的阳光洒进了屋内，最亮的光源照在王座上身披暗红天鹅绒袍的金发男人身上，乐师立刻放轻了拨弦的力道，想着只有自己能听见提琴声时他看见男人把皇冠放在腿上对另一个人作了问候的手势。  
“起来吧，亲爱的公爵。现在我们已经让教会背上了引来瘟疫的恶名，你为何还愁眉不展？”  
“陛下，我们有意让愚民散播上帝要借瘟疫惩罚教会的流言，但据今天收到自由城市长的信写道， **萨维尔顿** 大主教把天降瘟疫的罪名嫁祸到某些异种的头上，而教会似乎要对异种赶尽杀绝。”  
“告诉汉萨同盟市长，留意那些异种，它们或许能被用来对付教廷。”  
门后的乐师在公爵的沉默不语中愈发无聊，酒精流在胃里让脑袋迷糊，低低地跟着琴弦哼唱小调：  
——圣母也说不清的多年前，金发的男孩与黑发的男孩一起长大，  
——他们跑遍布拉格的乡间，城堡里树林里都留下他们的友谊，  
——主啊，请告诉他们，那真的是友谊吗？

——他们十八岁，金发男孩娶了波美尼亚的公主，黑发男孩娶了来历不明的女孩。  
——上帝给他们面对面的机会，谁还能高赞友谊至上？  
“公爵，你为什么不回答。”皇帝低沉声音中压抑隐怒，却不针对 **萨克森公爵** 。公爵试探他：“陛下，教廷占据帝国领土肆意扩张教区，和倒卖升职都是事实，如果要发动战争，帝国军队足以抗衡教皇军，甚至可以派使者去里昂，与法兰西国王联手……”皇帝打断他：“公爵阁下，请记住，任何王国一旦对十字架举起兵器，他们会永远被剥夺胜利的机会，当你和里昂使者周旋时，也请告诉他们，王冠决不能主动宣战。 **萨克森公爵** ，以你的辖区为首开始实施新的规法：除了教会人员外，任何人无论其地位如何，在城市里都不能携带武器，同时，还要允许教廷的人在宵禁后继续工作，教籍的所以税项，全部豁免。”  
乐师听他们的话直打哈欠，自顾自哼唱另一首歌谣。  
——漫天大雪，寒风凛冽，女子纤足，白皙细腻，脱冕帝王，带上王后，城外下跪，无人应答。  
仿佛脑子里也浸满酒精，乐师把头靠在门上，皇帝的影子掠过门缝，天鹅绒披肩留在王座上，乐师歪着头无法理解，皇帝站在和公爵太近的位置。  
“温瑟洛斯。” [1] 公爵唤皇帝的本名，“我理解你在给教廷主动犯恶的机会。能告诉我为什么你必须要打压教廷？”  
因为……帝国的主人喉咙里翻滚着仇恨，低吼出一句话：“卡诺莎。”  
年轻的乐师靠着门板睡着了。他从美酒与歌谣的梦中被人摇醒，眯着眼睛挥开肩上的手，看清了面前深蓝底上黑鹰的官袍，立刻清醒地站起来向总管行礼。  
总管的眼神深邃不明：“陛下欣赏你的乐曲，决定让你留在布拉格。乐师阁下，请跟我来。”青年欣喜地忘记带上他的提琴，有了皇宫俸薪就可以还作坊主的钱，还能命工匠打造最好的长弦弓琴，他控制不了嘴角的上翘，在幻想中笑得脸颊发酸。乐师跟着总管走下石阶往更冷更黑的地下室走，透过石墙上只够一条手臂通过的窄小窗洞，一只乌鸦在洞口啄着石缝。总管点燃火把，焰火照亮破旧潮湿的牢房和满地的稻草。乐师恐惧地颤抖的手里多了一张处决令，罪名为叛国，三天后实以绞刑。  
铁栏合拢牢门上锁发出阴森刺耳的声音，惊得乌鸦拍着翅膀飞走。

漆黑的鸟穿过收摊的集市，飞越城墙，钻进地平线，追逐群山遮挡一线落日的云层飞往西方天空下的莱茵高地，村庄农舍与帝国大道在加速的飞翔中凝缩又崩塌。乌鸦停在井边偷喝牧民摆放在外的净水，它抬头，帝国的太阳沉进大地了，在女孩拿着石块砸它黑色羽毛时扑腾逃走。越过荆棘荒地后就到了卫尔沃夫森林，乌鸦展平翅膀低飞时伸长脖子寻找建了它的巢的那棵冷杉，底下的森林散发危险的气息，野兽的味道太过强大，乌鸦抖着翅膀飞下树冠，一路从帝国首都飞来浑身疲惫找到似乎是棕色的大“石块”落脚休息。艾伦忍住怒火一动不动地埋伏进灌木中，灌木丛外面是他盯上的鹿群，决定捕到今晚的猎物以后再找这只不停地啄他头发还在他头上乱扑腾的乌鸦算账。雄鹿带着鹿垂着脖子依在泉边喝水，黑暗中它们被许多双狼的眼睛紧紧地盯着。  
乌鸦对“石块”很满意，啄得越来越高兴，滴下来一片黑羽毛正好落到艾伦的脸上，“大石块”打了一个喷嚏，赤鹿群被惊动，黑漆漆的圆眼睛恐惧地颤抖，跨过泉水拔腿就跑，乌鸦也飞得没影了。  
康尼气得对着灌木丛跺脚：“艾伦，都怪你！不就是只乌鸦你不能忍一忍吗！现在鹿全都被你吓跑了！”萨沙从树枝上跳下来，打着哈欠：“好饿，我们埋伏了一个晚上好不容易要得手的。”  
艾伦眼角抽搐，尾巴僵硬。“要不要你们也试试看被一只鸟当成石头啃来啃去？那只死鸟差点在我头上筑巢。”算了，不生气，不生气，艾伦默念。 “伙计们如果还想抓到今天的晚餐就快点重新分开从杉树和桦木两条道先后夹击那群鹿，今晚生吃还是烤着吃都随你们。”  
萨沙问他：“如果抓不到鹿，我能吃了让吗？”  
艾伦认真地考虑了一会儿：“不行，那只兔子身上没多少肉，肯定很难吃。”  
康尼带着马尔可跑进桦木丛，萨沙趁他们不注意钻进远处的树林，打算先去捉一只小松鼠填填肚子。艾伦绕到仍坐在灌木丛中的爱尔敏，一把将他拉起来。  
“艾伦，觉不觉得有些奇怪？”  
“当然奇怪，真的不懂那只鸟为什么只对我的头情有独钟。”  
爱尔敏摇头：“才不是那种事。我是指……赤鹿已经很久没在卫尔沃夫出现过了。”  
“肥美鹿肉送到你嘴边还不满意？再不走今晚就只能去抢让的甘蓝和胡萝卜了。”爱尔敏匆匆跟上艾伦。  
月亮下，人形的狼人们拥有远胜人类的速度与力量，修长四肢蕴藏着惊人力量。两边的杉树飞速后退，奔跑是狼人生命的本能，艾伦完全隐藏狼的气息，逼得雄鹿和他仅隔着一排新生的冷杉奋力地逃窜，鹿那肥厚的肌腱、柔顺的皮毛、美味的血肉落在狼人眼里让他食欲激增，喉结兴奋地滚动，前方是一堆枯萎的桦木，艾伦侧身跃到树干上，尖长的指甲抓破杉皮，滴落的树枝散发苦涩的味道，也激发了艾伦爆发小腿的力量猛地弹跳，像冲破树冠的鸟类，敏捷地越过冷杉间的缝隙，沙漏的细孔仿佛沾了水，沙子放慢了时间的滴答流逝，艾伦尚未跃过巨大的鹿角，雄鹿凝固全身肌肉前蹄深深陷进土壤，狼的气息钻进鼻腔前，短暂的停顿只供一颗砂砾钻过细孔，雄鹿扭转四肢酸痛的肌腱，在艾伦落地前背对他逃走。沙子干燥，恢复了倾斜般的流逝。看着鹿仓皇逃窜，他长喘粗重，艾伦确信刚才雄鹿全身被冰冻般地僵硬前，他的狼人气息没被察觉到，赤鹿却先一步闻到异样的气味。就像另一人盯上了艾伦的猎物。他的尾巴突然立起来。不……是艾伦自己被别人捕捉到气息。能在他狩猎时把他当成猎物的人很少，除了克鲁格，就是——  
艾伦挪到树干后，没有发出任何声音的这种想法也只能骗到他自己，张开手臂就把树后的人影抱个满怀，找准了又薄又凉的耳垂一口含住，却被一个偏头躲过。“Bonsoir，利威尔。”一顶灰色的猎帽掉在地上。  
利威尔打掉抱住他的手，推开艾伦蹭在脖颈上的头。他在生气？狼人的手悄无声息地攀上利威尔的后颈，黑长的指甲贴在吸血鬼苍白的脸旁边。利威尔冷冷地盯着艾伦。“把黑帽子还给我。”  
“嗯？”似乎他昨晚离开城堡带走了利威尔的黑帽，变成狼前顺手挂到树枝上，然后就忘了那顶帽子，“忘记放哪里了，大概已经被我吃了。”  
利威尔狠狠掐住艾伦的手指。  
“嗷呜！痛！利威尔快住手指甲会断的！” 利威尔根本没用力，狼尾巴在艾伦背后摇来摇去看得他想一把揪住。“以为拿走我的黑帽我就出不了门吗，我什么时候穷到买不起别的帽子？”艾伦揉自己可怜的指甲。我可真委屈。“富可敌国的利威尔先生又何必执着于一顶看上去很破旧的小黑帽呢。”乌鸦蹲在树枝上歪着头盯艾伦的头发，张开喙吐出聒噪一声叫喊。“我可以给你做一顶鸦羽帽，漆黑顺滑，保证你喜欢。”

利威尔给艾伦营造了假象，他是那种不能让活人看到他惨白皮肤的吸血鬼，黑衣黑帽是他的铠甲和保护壳。拿走黑帽，也就夺走利威尔走进卫尔沃夫窥探到狼人的秘密的机会，比如……狼群挖开松动的坟墓，用比寻常野狼锋利的多的尖牙撕碎那些脆弱的、颤抖着的新生吸血鬼。满月一定见过许多狼人咬碎吸血鬼，也见过他们被吸干鲜血。  
连山脚下不识字的市民都会的那句话是什么？“请用谎言回答谎言。”  
“乌鸦就留给你自己吧，我那顶帽子可是威斯敏斯特的纪念品。”吸血鬼又故意补充道，“三百年前。”  
“利威尔你也只能用年龄来俯视我了。”手指甲又隐隐作痛。  
怒意让利威尔苍白的脸看上去有点鲜活的颜色。尖锐的口哨声惊跑了乌鸦，狼的尾巴僵硬地竖起。“这次就放过我吧利威尔阁下，保证捕到鹿就把一对完整的鹿角献给您来赔罪。”一句回见被风吹散了。他钻进冷杉丛时赤鹿的啼鸣得凄惨。  
卫尔沃夫森林里有一座被遗弃的瞭望塔，曾经是 **海因里希四世** 的城堡，好在石梯还算完好，利威尔能顺着松动似乎随时要坍塌的阶梯来到塔顶。瞭望塔比周围的杉树更高，能看清被奔跑的狼人与鹿群吓得飞窜的黑鸟。利威尔坐在塔壁上观察一场追逐与消耗，每一个狼人都有能力直接扑咬住鹿，但他们享受将猎物逼得疲惫不堪又无处可逃的过程。分列在桦木与冷杉间的年轻狼人们佯装发动扑咬猎物，惊扰为首的雄鹿使它加速奔跑，康尼与三笠各列两翼逼它逃往北方高地的方向，狼人有序地控制鹿群的奔跑方向。夜里黑漆漆的树叶被冲破，鹿群被狼人逼到枯石荒地，没有高树作隐藏，不可匿。艾伦替换了康尼的位置，从纵侧道追赶上在雄鹿腿上撕出伤口，用失血加速猎物的体力流失，再由三笠控制猎物向陡峭的上坡路溃逃，康尼攻击掉队的幼鹿。默契让他们给猎物筑起屏障，同时又默契地——利威尔眼神有些暗——刻意不以艾伦为攻击的中心。  
狼人们佯装降低速度后，雄鹿放松了对右后方的警惕，紧接着它的右侧大腿肌腱被艾伦撕裂，鹿身侧倒在地。棕发的狼人单膝跪下，剖开雄鹿胸部的皮毛和肌肉，小臂发力扯断所有强劲的血管肌理，挖出一颗鲜活的心脏，血顺着艾伦的手臂往下滴。把那器官举到眼前，薄纱似的月光下一颗心脏隐隐透出布拉格皇城中珍藏的珠宝般的光泽。喉结滚动，无法控制地张开嘴。  
咬下去吧。咬下去吧。咬下去吧……  
牙齿对着右下侧肥厚的心室猛得合拢，咬断饱满充满弹性的心肌时的感觉，仿佛短暂高潮那样的畅快，心室破裂间血溅到脸上溅到眼睛，淌过下巴，滑过锁骨，滴进胸口。

 

艾伦咬碎鹿心时，一阵风没入萨沙的胸口。  
狼人拖着死鹿，吸血鬼抱着鹿角走出冷杉林，他们的眼中有萨沙躺在地上的尸体，银弹打穿心脏，一根教会的银十字扎在她的胸口，上面刻着“异端审判所”。  
捕来的松鼠挣脱萨沙的手掌，跳过她胸口的血洞，逃回树上。

 

TBC

 

————————————————

[1] Wenceslaus


End file.
